


Chasing Ghosts

by thedezgyrl



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Blood, Brutal, Comedy, Death, Debauchery, Domestic Violence, Drama, Family, Feels, Fetish, Fluff, Friendship, Funny, Gore, Hacking, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Murder, Music, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychological, Rape, Sex, Slice of Life, Suspense, Threesome, Thriller, Virtual Sex, mental sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedezgyrl/pseuds/thedezgyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the teams- Rhymers and Ribs included meet with a new Rhyme team. Who call themselves 'Prism'. Prism is led by a young woman named Arcadia. Everything about Prism is shrouded in mystery. The only thing they know is that Arcadia owns a dance club called 'Fancy Free'. Along with her humanoid AllMate Silencia. </p><p>While everyone scrambles to learn about Prism. A handful of people from prominent teams are being killed in Rhyme. Most of the factions suspecting Prism of the deaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Somewhere Over The Rainbow

Arcadia stood on the stage as the multiple neon lights flashed like lasers looking for destruction. She pointed a finger out to the crowd, a cruel smile on her face, as hundreds of sweaty bodies packed together. They all danced like puppets as her voice blasted through the amped sound system. 

The pulse of the dubstep beat reverberating all over the place. Not far behind her on the stage was - Silencia. Who was her resident club dj of Fancy Free. Silencia was also her right hand man in their team Prism. All of them Rhymers. Very strategical too.

It wasn't long until her own body was sheened with sweat, rolling down her throat, and over the curves of her breasts. Yet she couldn't stop. When she hit that high where she became one with the music. It was almost as if she were fully wired. She would keep going until she short circuited.

Somewhere in the shadows of the back of Fancy Free sat - Trip and Virus. They had been quite curious when Arcadia's club popped up seemingly overnight. Though it had been operating for a few weeks now. Now having the free time to see it for themselves.

As they sat at the table watching the scene before them. Most of the Rhymers they had encountered were on the floor. They seemed to be entranced as Arcadia and Silencia threw track over track at them. The ravers eardrums eating it all up. As well their intimately grinding bodies.

"I keep seeing body tags on quite a few of the waitresses...even the bouncers." Trip said to Virus loudly in his ear. So Virus could hear him over the music.

Virus nodded his head and yelled back to Trip, a hand cupped around his ear, "I do too. They look like pieces of crystal refracting a rainbow of light."

When they looked back out to the crowd, there was a bouncer approaching them. All the grotesquely buff dude did was motion them to follow him. The two blondes shared a look, then shrugged, 'sure why not' type of thing. 

The duo was led along the wall avoiding the crowd and as they neared the stage. The bouncer unlocking a side door. Arcadia turned to them winking, blowing a kiss at them. The both of them smirking back at her. 

Once they were led through the doorway and the door locked electronically. It was quiet. The back of the building apparently sound proof to the chaos outside. 

"Where are you leading us tiny?" Virus asked jokingly, hoping that the behemoth of a man had a sense of humor.

The man growled deeply which made both of them pause defensively. Until they realized that he wasn't growling, but indeed laughing. "You're a real treat, aren't you?" 

Virus had to back up because the man gave his body a roaming look of appraisal as he spoke. Trip's face tried to stay stoic, but inside he was laughing hysterically. Imagining this hulking giant treating Virus like a rag doll.

"My name is Bludo and Lady Arcadia wishes to see you after her show." Bludo smiled as he led them into a lounge. Everything in the room was white, from - the carpet, furniture, drapes, and electronics. Except with pops of intense neon colors accentuating the room. "Please make yourself at home. If Arcadia even thinks you are remotely uncomfortable..."

Bludo didn't even finish his sentence, when a female voice was emanating from behind him, "I would walk through a landfill in the middle of summer and I would make you lick every square inch of my boots afterward."

As Bludo stepped to the side citing apologies. A woman walked in drying her multi colored hair with a towel. She was hunched over and when she erected her posture, having finished. All of her hair fell behind her in a rainbow cascade. It stopped a few inches below her belt line.

Trip and Virus had taken a seat on the plush white loveseat. The two of them both kind of stunned at the face looking back at them. 

Arcadia besides her mane of rainbow tresses, had multi colored eyes (contacts), and little multi colored nautical stars dotted the sides of her face like freckles. Over Arcadia's heart was the same body tag as her people. 

"It's a prism just like the name of our family, 'Prism'. I am pretty sure you have noticed it on a few of--" She was saying, but Trip interrupted her.

"--your subordinates." He finished with a smile, but his smile disappeared, when she spoke next.

"Please, when addressing anyone from Prism. We are a 'family' not a - 'team', 'faction', or an 'outfit'. When referring to another one of us you say 'relative'." Arcadia then smiled brightly and took a seat on the sofa. She stretched out on it lazily and regarded the two of them from there.

Virus beginning to wonder how much of a spoiled brat she was. First with her performing at her own club, then Bludo referring to her as 'Lady', Bludo then afraid of making her unhappy, her comment validating his sentiment, and now...Now she was sprawled out in front of them like the Queen of Sheba. 

"Sorry for causing offense. We meant no disrespect. Just caught off guard by your existence." Trip told her in an attempt to smooth any possible animosity forming. 

"We are use to newcomers attacking other teams, tagging over tags, trying to cause a ruckus...So others will notice them. Make way for their ascension." Trip continued, Bludo handed them cups of water and Trip nodded in thanks.

"I am sure that you get the picture. We didn't even know of your family until we dropped by tonight. Thinking you were just a new business." He finished as he took a sip. Quickly realizing that it wasn't water, but it was sake. Which he didn't complain.

"Arcadia", a new voice said joining them. The voice was deep and held a sort of constant laugh.

It was Silencia, he was opposite of Arcadia. Being dressed in all black even his retro emo haircut. Though it made the exception with rainbow highlights threaded through it. Silencia's tag was on his chest over his heart as well. The prism of his was black, but still refracted multi colors. 

"She doesn't believe in unnecessary violence. Not physically anyway. Arcadia would rather confront problems and try to compromise. Even with the lowest in the barrel. She also doesn't dish out random anger. All actions must have a valid reason for retribution." Silencia said as he sat on the floor next to her. 

Where Arcadia on instinct absentmindedly began petting his head. Silencia clearly enjoying it. Yet leaving the blonde duo confused on the behavior.

"Silencia is my AllMate. I custom built him myself. After he was involved in an accident. Just couldn't let him die." Arcadia said looking at him affectionately. Before turning her attention back to them. "So other than avid curiosity. Why are you here?"

"Nothing really. I can say you have definitely peaked our interests." Virus told her as he glanced at her legs. Then smiled at her. "You and Silencia should meet up with us and the other families. Maybe we can form an alliance?"

"Possibly. I am not interested at this moment. Maybe in the future." Arcadia beamed sweetly at them, her aura however letting them know, the discussion was over. "Bludo lead the fine gentleman out."

Bludo bowed his head and followed Arcadia's order.


	2. There Was A Noiz

"Why have we been called here?" Noiz asked, he was the first one to speak. As usual he was sitting on the couch and tacking away at his keyboards. 

Koujaku was next to speak and was clearly annoyed at Noiz's presence, "I second what the bean sprout asked."

"I am not a..." Noiz replied feeling the anger build and remembering where they were, "nevermind."

"What is a nevermind? I always wondered that. Is it infinitely thinking? Or is it an expanse of empty thoughts?" Clear pondered out loud philosophically. 

"I just want to know why my house was chosen, for this congregation." Aoba said sitting on the floor cross legged. 

"Because the twinks thought it would be a great idea to summon us." Mizuki retorted already bored with this conversation.

Mink said nothing to any of them and just sat in the middle of the couch puffing on his pipe. Letting his ears drink in everything as he did so.

"We are not twins." Trip and Virus said in unison. Then realized how that wasn't helping their case. 

Finally Virus spoke, getting to the gist, "We went to that new EDM/DUB dance club 'Fancy Free'." 

Noiz was already rolling his eyes. So was Mizuki.

"It is run by a team of Rhymers--" Virus spoke,Trip butting in.

"A family of Rhymers." Trip corrected. 

"What's the difference?" Koujaku asked.

"We really don't know. Aside from a case of really heavy pact mentality on their part. They want to be referred to as a 'family' and their members as 'relatives'." Trip told all of them.

"That is weird, but I could see why they would. Its no different how Mizuki feels about Dry Juice." Aoba offered.

"As I was saying" Virus shot Trip a look and Trip gave Virus a hand gesture to continue, "They have been staying off the grid. They are run by a girl called Arcadia. She has a humanoid AllMate named Silencia. Some muscle named Bludo...." Virus told them exaceberatedly. 

"This has to do with all of us how?" Noiz asked them as he continued typing.

"We cannot find a shred of knowledge about them anywhere. No family records. No school records. Not even on anything dealing with money - banks, loans, even handouts from outfits, so on....Or anything with the police." Trip explained with a bit of concern. 

"Hmmm..." Noiz said taking this as a challenge. Then he heatedly looked up their club's website and social media. Then backtracked the IP addresses. Finally coming to a blocked wall of information.

Everyone watched the hovering 3D screen. As Midori began checking out the wall and when no flaws were found. He began punching at it. The little rabbit trying his damnedest. Finally collapsing and his little chest heaving.

Noiz made him get back up and for him to try doing it again. When a snake AllMate avatar shot through the wall and began crushing Midori in its vice grip. Noiz hastily making Midori retreat. Once Midori had retreated. 

The brick wall of information turned black and in rainbow lettering scrawled across it, "That wasn't nice Noiz. Friends don't make friends prowling. -Prism"

"What in the world..." Aoba said his eyes as wide as all of the others. 

Except for Noiz who looked annoyed at his failed attempt. Not to mention the blatant taunting from Prism.

Suddenly he was back at it again without Midori's aid. When his screens began pixelating and snowing. Every now and then warping. Before he could make another move. The screen went black again. More colored words appearing, "We gave you a chance Noiz. Maybe we should pry information about you. Fair is only fair. - Prism"

Soon all of Noiz's information. Even things he had coded and password protected. Were being brought up and going into a computer looking icon. It looked like whirling pages from a book. That was being leafed through. They were taking copies of everything he virtually owned.

"These little shits mean business." Mink said finally speaking. "Maybe we shouldn't have went poking."

"I agree." Koujaku told Mink. While Mizuki nodded along.

"They tried killing poor little Midori." Clear said forlornly thinking of the digital fuzz ball.

"No." Aoba said surprising all of them. "This is exactly why we should. Who are they, where did they come from, and what do they want?"

"They wanted nothing to do with us." Trip told them as he watched more and more of Noiz's files being siphoned."Arcadia's AllMate Silencia told us, that Arcadia is pretty peaceful. She doesn't attack unless provoked. She believes in equal retribution."

"Is that so?" Mink asked thoughtfully. "The philosophy of 'live and let live'."

Aoba jumped when his coil began to ring, alerting him that he had a call. The number was unknown, but he answered it anyway. Making sure it was on speaker.

"Hello Aoba." A female voice greeted him. 

"Hello? Who is this?" Aoba asked as the virtual onslaught continued.

"I am Arcadia. The family head of Prism. I am sorry we could not have met on friendlier terms." She said her voice carrying a smile. Along with mild disappointment. "Speaking of friends....Hello Noiz!"

Noiz wanting to smack the smile of off her face. If he was in the same room as her.

Everyone looked at Aoba's wrist. All of them were, but Noiz was not. He was still trying to get it to stop. He had tried going offline. But Prism had placed him on their virtual grid. Making it impossible.

If he wasn't was so concentrated with making the attack cease. He might have been impressed. Just maybe.

"I will stop and destroy everything I have obtained from you." Arcadia began to tell him.

"Stolen. You mean stolen from me." Noiz said to her.

"No. I say all is fair in love and in war." Arcadia remarked before going on. "If you promise to keep your nose where it belongs."

All of the attention as well as tension moving back to Noiz. Noiz not saying anything at first, he continued to type, finally his fingers just hovered over the keyboard, "Deal."

"Goodie. Now to everyone sitting all comfy in sweet little Aoba's house. We may be off of the grid, but we are everywhere. You could call us omnipotent. We know everything. You can't even sneeze or stick your dick in someone, without us knowing." 

Arcadia chuckled as she spoke. "This I am not saying threateningly. This I am saying to protect my family. Now if you excuse me, I must be going."

No one knew what to say. Until Noiz spoke up, "I want a battle." He wanted one for pride's sake.

"A battle, hm?" Arcadia asked with mocking interest. "Maybe. I will send you an invite if I ever do."

"That's not how it works. I want a definitive answer--"Noiz shot at her. Though his facade remained emotionless. 

But Arcadia ignored him, "Please come by and enjoy our club sometime. Any one of you. Oh! And Aoba. Thank you for being a doll and answering." 

Before Aoba could answer. Arcadia quickly hung up.

"That was interesting, to say at least. Aside from her handing us our asses. She sounded really cute." Koujaku commented. "I want to meet her."

The entire room glaring at him menacingly.


	3. Glittering Apologies

Aoba went to work as usual the next day. As he walked along the sidewalk, with Ren in his resident duffle bag. 

"Aoba?" Ren asked him. 

"Yes, Ren?" 

"Do you think Prism is dangerous?" The little canine AllMate asked him.

"I don't know. None of us really do. Noiz probably believes she is the devil." Aoba said with an awkward laugh. 

"Possibly Aoba. Maybe he could also make an alliance with her. She seems like a valuable asset." Ren told him as they crossed the street.

"Arcadia seems like a valuable asset to everyone." Aoba admitted. "We just don't know if she is friend or foe."

There were footsteps bounding towards Aoba and he turned just in time to see Mizuki. The two of them walked in sync until Mizuki caught his breath.

"Have you heard the news, Aoba?" Mizuki asked his expression serious.

"What news would that be?" Aoba said with confusion. Mizuki making it seem like he already should know.

"There were three dead bodies found in Noiz's territory." Mizuki said as he stepped more towards Aoba avoiding another citizen. "One of them was one of his men. They think it happened in a Rhyme fight." 

"What?! You can't be serious?!" Aoba's face paled a bit. "Do they know who it could possibly be?"

"Not really. Noiz already thinks Arcadia's behind it. After what happened last night." Mizuki told him as they stopped in front of Junk Shop Mediocrity.

"Does he have proof?" Aoba asked him while he waited a moment to go inside.

"You can't prove a ghost did anything." Mizuki referring to Prism's off grid status. "He plans on confronting her. Trip and Virus are trying to talk him out of it." Mizuki shook his head. "I just wanted to tell you. We all want you to becareful. Especially being a No Namer and all."

"Would you please stop giving me grief over that?" Aoba smiled.

Mizuki just walked off, giving him a wave goodbye.

Aoba took a moment to reflect on the news. Before heading inside. So far he was the first to show up. When he reached the desk to have a seat. 

There was an envelope he noticed. It was white and had his full name written in metallic multi colored scrawl on the front.

Aoba nervously looked around the shop. Someone had to have entered without permission to deliver this. It was from Prism he deduced. 

When he opened it, glitter fell out, coating everything. But inside was a neatly folded paper, 

"Dear Aoba,

I would like to formally apologize to you for last night. My actions were a tad rash, but a girl must remain dilligent. It is a cruel world out there. Even crueler when you're a female Rhyme leader. 

Here's to hoping we can be friends,

Arcadia."

Aoba blinked at the parchment confused. 

Why did she care so much if he liked her?


	4. Little Truths

Fancy Free was empty of a crowd. Since it was still daytime outside and customers didn't start pouring in until after late night Rhyme fights. 

The only ones inside being the relatives of Prism just lounging around. A small petite girl walked up to the group who just entered, offering them a cheery smile, "I am sorry. We are currently closed."

Noiz was not impressed by the interior, nothing really impressed him anymore, "Where is Arcadia?"

Sounds of some of his men shuffling behind him. Which made the members of Prism uneasy. They started surrounding the girl known as Spark protectively.

Bludo stepped out of the side door that he had previously shown Trip and Virus through, "Is there a problem I can address boys?" Bludo looked away for just a moment. "Spark go in the back. Now."

The girl did as she was told and sprinted away from them. Spark's footsteps echoing in the empty club.

"I just want Arcadia. We have a few issues that need ironing out." Said one of Noiz's guys. A cocky smile on his face.

"Sorry to inform you. This is not a laundrymat. Please come back during business hours." Bludo told them as nicely as possible despite the snark. Bludo placed his hand on Noiz's shoulder. A prompt meaning 'if you don't leave, I will make you leave'.

Noiz shrugged him off and got in his face, "Don't touch me. Just bring me Arcadia."

The side door opened back up, first Silencia walked out, and then Arcadia. She had her long rainbow hair in a high ponytail, but it still reached midback.

"Sorry to keep you waiting gentleman. May I interest you in refreshment? It's on the house of course." Arcadia said and then motioned to the booth that Trip and Virus had occupied.

As she sat down. Arcadia realized Noiz would not be joining her. Instead he stood in front of the table and eyed her, assessing her.

Was this really the woman who outsmarted him? Who had kept him from prying and made him look like a fool? Arcadia did not look like much. She seemed so soft and feminine with a hint of sharp edges. But that was more of her personality seeping through.

"Fine. Have it your way." Arcadia told him with a shrug of indifference. 

"I am here because one of my men died. Coincidentally after our interaction." Noiz told her with his usual bland expression. Yet he was openly studying her. 

"That was not Prism." She told him as she lounged back into the leather seat of the booth.

"I think that it was." Noiz told her matter of factly.

"Unless you killed one of my family members. Then it wasn't us. I don't remember issuing an order of retribution." Arcadia tried to convey to him. She was being genuine.

Noiz could see she was being honest and not making a ploy to cover her ass. So he took a seat on the other end of the 'c' shaped seat.

"You have some skills." Noiz said acknowledging her cybernetic attack.

"I do indeed." Arcadia grinned and opened her palm towards the gothic looking man beside her. "Thanks are in part to Silencia."

"Your AllMate." Noiz acknowledged him as well. Silencia nodded at him, but did not smile.

Arcadia could tell that he had a few more questions. But if she wanted to remain hidden. In a perpetual state of protective ghosting. Then she could not afford getting close to anyone. 

So she stood up and extended a hand to him, which he took, and shook.

"If I hear of anything regarding who was behind your relatives death. I will get in contact with you. Now please excuse us." When Arcadia stood and began to walk out of the room. All of her members followed at the word of 'us'. 

Leaving Noiz and all of his men alone in the club area.

"That was more than creepy." Said one of Noiz's men.

Another one of them, "I still think she did it."

Noiz didn't say anything and then they all exited Fancy Free.

 

But back in the white lounge of the establishment Arcadia sat with her family. 

"They are back aren't they?" Spark asked cuddled next to her. The girl considering her like a big sister. As they laid side by side on the plush white sofa."Why won't they leave us alone?"

"We don't even know if it is them." Bludo tried to sound reassuring. "People kill each other all the time. Especially in teams."

"They were killed in a Rhyme tournament." One of her other relatives said. "A signature trademark."

"What do we do Lady Arcadia?" Bludo asked her as he began making drinks. 

"We hope that Aoba becomes curious and starts coming around. If not, if it is them, I will have to request his presence personally." Arcadia said nuzzling her face into the side of Spark's neck. The girl closed her eyes from her big sister's warm breath. 

"Sissy that tickles." Spark said as she squinched her eyes closed and giggled. Arcadia licked Spark's throat and proceeded to nip it.

"Until then" she breathed more into Spark's ear. "We just go about life as usual." Arcadia stood and took Spark by the wrist, leading her out of the room. The girl staring at Arcadia's back with adoration and a tinge of rosey lust.

Bludo shaking his head knowing that poor Spark was in for it.


	5. Tattoos And Happiness

Aoba laid on his back and bit back a moan as Koujaku kissed him. Every once in a while the man finding a way into his bed. When Koujaku visited, Aoba never knew if he was there just to visit or to get him alone in his room.

This had been one of those times. Aoba had just got out of the shower and Koujaku had already been laying naked on his bed. The man playing with the edge of his ponytail, running it sensually along his lips.

Aoba could never get accustomed to the sight of his friend's ripped and muscular body, the way his tattoos made him look strong and sensitive, and how his eyes held heavy amounts of affection.

It made him wonder if he was this way with everyone. All of the customers that he worked hard to satisfy on multiple levels. Koujaku didn't seem to be so blaise where feelings were concerned.

At least Aoba hoped, that he wasn't so nonchalant where his feelings were concerned. They had no exclusive relationship to one another. They were just friends who physically indulged in one another.

None of it differed when he played with the others. It was an unspoken rule between all of them. Everyone was entitled to their fun. It was to remain private between each pairing. No kissing and telling.

So when he spent this time with Koujaku and not someone else. Aoba made it a point to just enjoy him. And for him to be enjoyed.

Koujaku kissed him more deeply and made sure not to touch his hair. Even though he desperately wanted to. He wanted to feel the wetness that remained from the shower, as it wound around his fingers. But he resolutely refrained.

Whereas Aoba could not stop pulling on the base of Koujaku's ponytail and his other hand grasped at his bare shoulder. 

There was so much intense friction and heat between them. They grinded against one another. Their cocks rubbing and throbbing in unison. 

"Koujaku" Aoba whined "I want you to fuck me already."

"You have such a dirty mouth in bed." The man said as he kissed Aoba again and bit his lip harshly. Which made Aoba cry out into his mouth.

Koujaku grabbed a bottle of gel off the windowsill and put a liberal amount on two of his fingers. Since Aoba had finally made it past a single finger on the first try. 

Once they were well lubed he inserted them and began pumping into him. Aoba threw a leg over Koujaku's shoulder and pulled him in closer. As their lips and teeth gnashed together. Koujaku's doubled fingers working like pistons.

"Koujaku! I need..." Aoba said between breaths "I just need to be filled with your cock!" It wasn't like Aoba to usually be impatient. 

Koujaku chuckled and kind of was enjoying this bossy Aoba. It was a definite switch up from his usual submissiveness. Even though he was still bottoming.

Aoba was ordered onto his knees and Koujaku applied the gel to his cock and some more to Aoba's entrance. Where he placed one hand on a hip and with the other held the base of his dick. 

And he slipped inside, hearing the wincing in Aoba's breath. But Aoba's hips rolled under his grip and his ass rubbed against Koujaku's hilt. Which caused the man to groan. 

Koujaku pulled halfway out and slammed deep inside Aoba. Aoba whimpered and continued rolling his hips. Begging for him to get rougher with him. 

So Koujaku started mercilessly slamming into Aoba. Aoba's palms and knees moving back and forth with the mattress. Aoba's back moving up and down. And his cute ass impaling itself along with Koujaku's every thrust.

"You fuck me so good Koujaku! MMMmmmg~" Aoba cried out as Koujaku grunted. Some of his bangs plastered with sweat to his forehead. But he didn't move them away.

The man could feel himself swelling and wanted to plant his seed deeply inside Aoba. 

Koujaku lowered himself and was chest to back with Aoba. Though he still fucked Aoba harshly. And began biting his neck and shoulder. Causing Aoba to whimper and he let go of one of Aoba's hips.

Where he grasped the younger man's cock and began jerking him with fervency. Aoba started making higher pitched whining sounds. Koujaku targeted Aoba's prostate. 

Aoba leaned farther forward, his shoulders now against the bed, and his ass higher in the air. When he began moaning, "Ah! Ahh! Koujaku! Koujaku~~~"

Koujaku felt Aoba's whole body tense and shudder. As his spunk filled Koujaku's cupped hand. 

Aoba stopped, remaining in the same position. As he heard Koujaku grunting, "Aoba. Aoba...Oh! Aoba..."

There was a warm sensation filling all of Aoba's insides as Koujaku spurted inside of him. The man laying over his back still and kissing Aoba's neck.

It wasn't long after they had finished. Aoba showering again, but with Koujaku. When they heard Koujaku's coil going off on the bedroom table.

The number was recognizable. It was one of Koujaku's men. So he answered, and was told that one of their men was found dead in their territory. That he was covered in glitter. The victim of another Rhyme fight murder.

Aoba thought back to the letter he had received from Arcadia earlier that day. It had been filled with glitter.

What was going on? What was she trying to prove?


End file.
